The present invention relates generally to food freshness barcode printers or smart printers acting as a host to a handheld printer/scanner device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a process of pairing a handheld printer/scanner device with a barcode printer acting as the host that will enhance the functionality of the host printer.
A barcode printer is a computer peripheral for printing barcode labels or tags that can be attached to, or printed directly on, physical objects. Barcode printers are commonly used to label cartons before shipment, or to label retail items with UPCs or EANs. The most common barcode printers employ one of two different printing technologies. Direct thermal printers use a print head to generate heat that causes a chemical reaction in specially designed paper that turns the paper black. Thermal transfer printers also use heat, but instead of reacting the paper, the heat melts a waxy or resin substance on a ribbon that runs over the label or tag material. The heat transfers ink from the ribbon to the paper.
Barcode printers are designed for different markets. Industrial barcode printers are used in large warehouses, manufacturing facilities, and food facilities. They have large paper capacities, operate faster and have a longer service life. For retail and office environments, desktop barcode printers are most common.
Furthermore, in traditional food preparation and service areas, or other suitable areas, food freshness barcode printers are installed. In these areas, the non-technical user is required to complete tasks such as receiving, breaking down inner packs, putting away ingredients, and maintaining information required for Food Safety. Thus, as the requirements for information supporting supply chain visibility initiatives and Food Service traceability requirements increase, it is desirable to expand the role of a food freshness barcode printer in store to support these goals.
Thus, there exists a need for a food freshness barcode printer or smart printer utilized for printing freshness labels to enhance the operations of a handheld printer/scanner device, such as by enabling the host printer to receive the barcode scan of a case label and retain the information for future label printing use. The present invention discloses a method of pairing the handheld printer/scanner device with a barcode printer acting as a host that will enhance the functionality of the host printer.